This invention relates generally to the operation of digital devices in a networked environment. More particularly, this invention relates to an Extensible Markup Language (XML) based technique to identify and operate a networked digital device.
Digital devices continue to proliferate. A digital device is an object with a digital circuit that processes digital data. Examples of digital devices include computers, printers, scanners, pagers, digital cameras, fax machines, digital copiers, personal digital assistants, digital appliances, digital telephones, digital projectors, and digital video recorders. The foregoing list is exemplary, the invention is applicable to additional devices, many of which will be developed in the future.
When a digital device is connected to another digital device, it is necessary to specify a common operating system and connectivity scheme. If a common operating system and connectivity scheme are not used, various device drivers must be used to emulate a common scheme. This results in substantial administrative and maintenance expenses for digital devices. Many digital devices do not have the memory or computing power to execute a set of diverse device drivers. As a result, it is not practical to form networked connections between digital devices, unless all of the digital devices share a common operating system and connectivity scheme. This limitation curtails the utilization of digital devices.
It would be highly desirable to provide a mechanism to more fully exploit the use of digital devices. In particular, it would be highly desirable to provide a technique for linking a digital device to a network regardless of the connectivity scheme and operating system used within the network. Ideally, such a scheme would allow easy identification of a digital device within a networked environment. It would also be desirable to utilize the scheme to support the administration and maintenance of digital devices in a networked environment.
The method of the invention is implemented with one or more digital devices operating in a networked environment. The method includes the step of storing a network address (e.g., an Internet Protocol (IP) address or a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) link) for each digital device of a set of digital devices within a networked environment. A Uniform Device Descriptor file is associated with each digital device of the set of digital devices. Each Uniform Device Descriptor file characterizes a set of attributes associated with its corresponding digital device. Specified attributes in a search request are precisely matched with attributes in a Uniform Device Descriptor file to render a selected digital device.
The apparatus of the invention is a computer readable memory to direct one or more digital devices in a networked environment to function in a specified manner. A digital device list specifies a network address for each digital device of a set of digital devices within a networked environment. A set of Uniform Device Descriptor files includes individual Uniform Device Descriptor files, each of which characterizes a set of attributes associated with a corresponding digital device of the set of digital devices. A search module matches specified attributes in a search request with attributes in a Uniform Device Descriptor file to render a selected digital device.
The invention provides a technique for linking a digital device to a network regardless of the connectivity scheme and operating system used within the network. The invention utilizes a web browser to identify digital devices within a networked environment. The web browser can also be used to operate digital devices within the networked environment. The scheme of the invention also supports the administration and maintenance of digital devices in the networked environment. As discussed below, embodiments of the invention operate without a web browser, yet still exploit the benefits of the invention.